


Marked

by PhageChildon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhageChildon/pseuds/PhageChildon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something strange about Jackson Overland Frost, and Hiccup’s determined to figure him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is the story, of how I died.  
Sounds dramatic and tragic, but things aren’t always what they seem. Some people look at death as an end, and others look to it as a beginning. To me, it’s both an end and a beginning, especially if you don’t actually die. 

It all started my senior year of high school because of one factor - Jackson Overland Frost.  
He’s one year older than me, which isn’t too strange considering I skipped a grade in elementary school, but that doesn’t mean he’s the more mature one. He hates school, likes to hang out with people, and loves pranks. It explains why he has to move around a lot, and if it wasn’t for me and my good relationship with the teachers, he would’ve been expelled the first day of school.  
Despite how troublesome he is, he’s a really nice guy - and a really good friend. He’s one of those people you can call in the middle of the night and he’d stay up with you.

However, there’s something that bothers me about him. Everytime I try to explain it to someone, they roll their eyes and say “so?” But if they actually take the time to think about it, they’d understand how strange it really is.  
Every single day, Jack manages to get to school before me. Now before you think I’m crazy, hear me out.  
He lives an hour and a half away. Our school buses don’t travel that far out of town nor do they get here that early.  
I walk to school three hours before it starts due to film class and the gates are always locked up tight - I have to call the teacher to let me in. And yet, Jackson’s always there, Jackson who doesn’t have a cellphone or a car.  
It makes no sense.  
Jackson hates school, he wouldn’t be here unless he absolutely had to be.

The more I dig into Jackson’s odd behavior, the more things I find strange.  
I never see him eat, even after he complains that he’s hungry and I offer him food. I only see him drink - which is good - but water isn’t fulfilling.  
He never mentions his parents - he never talks about having parents in the first place. Which is fine; personal life isn’t something everyone likes to talk about, but he always manages to get the teachers to not contact them too.  
It’s so odd...

Whenever I try to bring any of these matters up to him, he either laughs and tells me I’m a stalker, or stares at me, almost intensely, before replying with a teasing remark: “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Months continue to pass and it seems like I’ll never get answers. Until one night, as I walk down the streets in the city at night, I see him-  
he’s running.  
I almost turn away, not thinking much about it because his hood is up - maybe it’s someone else - but I know that hood. I know those jeans and that frame-  
There’s no doubt about it.  
That’s Jackson Overland Frost, running after someone in the streets.  
My blood in pumping - heart racing a hundred miles a second as a million scenarios pour into my mind. Eventually though, my legs start to move - thinking faster than my mind. I finally settle on one idea, that this man stole something from him.  
I don’t know how long we’ve given chase, but my legs feel like jello and it feels like acid is seeping down it. Luckily Jackson darts into an alley, and I, a few minutes later, follow suit, slowing down and almost collapsing in exhaustion.  
I don’t know what side of town I’m on anymore, and I almost panic but there’s a noise - a choking noise that calls for my undivided attention.  
“No - please no - I’m begging you!” A stranger’s voice pleads, making me confused.  
Wasn’t Jackson running after someone who stole something from him?  
Why was the man playing the victim? - Unless he was sorry?  
Quietly I sneak over to the three large trash cans that block my view and peek around the corner.  
But it wasn’t Jackson who was dangling in the air with a hand squeezing his throat.  
It was the man! Now that we aren’t running, I notice he’s deathly pale, as if he’s close to death.  
This didn’t look like a man who would steal from anyone. So… what was Jackson doing…? I know he won’t hurt me… so I swallow really hard and stand, taking a few steps towards them, trying to speak when I suddenly notice something.  
Where chocolate brown hair normally drapes upon his neck now lies white, and where mud-brown eyes gleam are now deep blue.  
Did I mistake this… this assaulter for Jackson?  
No… no he has the same build, same shape - same everything as Jackson besides those two color changes.  
And wait - is that - a tattoo on his arm? They’re in curvy lines, almost like tree branches or a child’s depiction of the wind.  
I don’t remember Jackson having that!  
Then again, I never saw him without his hood. Even now the tattoo is only revealed due to the sleeve falling down to his elbow.  
The man lets out a desperate choking sound, making me realize that his life is in danger. Jackson or not, I can’t just let this man be killed.  
Once more, I part my lips, willing myself to speak, but just as I do so, a bright white light stops me. It leaves Jackson’s parted lips - when did they open, when did he start making such an enchanting sound? - and slowly crawls up his arm, following the lines of his tattoo.  
The man’s eyes widen, and so does my own as Jackson’s tattoo grows. It starts to crawl up to his fingers, and then starts to appear around the man’s neck - the light trailing after.  
As soon as the light touches the man's throat, he stops screaming - he stops struggling - and becomes limp. The light begins to dim and the tattoo starts to leave the man’s throat, pulling along with it a small sphere that’s a beautiful orange-red color.  
I don’t know what’s compelling me, but If finally find my voice and courage.  
“Jackson?” I whisper.  
Immediately the man turns to me and his eyes widen in recognition - then in fear. My confusion grows, and I open my mouth once more-  
but pain hits me - and it hits me hard. I collapse to the floor in blind agony, not even remembering losing my footing.  
It takes a few moments to realize where the pain is coming from -  
it’s coming from my throat; it’s the same spot where Jackson took that light from the other man.  
Fear grips my heart as I watch Jackson drop the man and rush over to me. I close my eyes tight, not wanting to watch as my best friend tore me apart like he did to the other.  
“You idiot…” I hear Jackson whisper in great sorrow. Slowly I open my eyes a slit, seeing Jackson crying. His hair is no longer white and his eyes are no longer blue.  
He was the Jackson I knew from school, except now-  
“Y-you killed that man!” I cry out, getting over the pain and take to stand - only to fall back down.  
Jackson avoids my gaze with miserable eyes - eyes that have seen centuries worth of pain.  
“I had to…” he whispers back to me, still not making eye contact. “It’s… who I am.”  
“Who you are?!” I can’t help but interject without even thinking. “You’re a -!” My eyes widen though, and I become stock-still.  
Jackson’s eyes and hair changed colors.  
There was a strange, magical light that surrounded him - that killed that man.  
“Y-you’re… not… human....?” My voice shakes in both fear and excitement. I always loved magic and fairytales, but knowing they were real…?  
Jackson slowly nods, running a hand over his face. “You’re always so accepting,” he sniffles, pulling himself close. “I’m… a banshee, Jack Frost, the ice banshee.”  
“A banshee?” I ask, disbelief oozing out of my voice. “The same banshees that if you hear or see them, you know you’re going to die?!”  
When Jackson moved uneasily and said nothing, fear once more started encasing my heart. “We… are a little different than what stories say, but yes… we help people who are suffering but not dying get by. And… yes… if you see, or hear one… you…you…” he couldn’t say it,  
but I understood.  
That burning sensation on my neck - I take my phone out and aim it downwards - towards my neck. When I see a small burn on it, one that looks like a snowflake, I lose it.  
“You… you’ve been marked…” Jackson whispers darkly. “You… are going to die…”  
No words leave my lips - no words enter my mind.  
I can’t even process this whole situation.  
Jackson - Jack - whatever - pulls me into a tight hug, but I don’t even notice. I’m so wrapped up in my fears I don’t process anything else until I’m in a warm home and in front of a warm fire place.  
“I won’t let you die,” Jackson says as he extends hot chocolate out to me. “I’ll protect you from the others. You’re my prey therefore they can’t have you.”  
I’m so confused - I take the hot chocolate out of the desperate need for a distraction. “Others? You mean there are more of you?”  
“Yes. We try to be better than one another, even if it means stealing a meal from each other. But I won’t let them hurt you; I won’t let them get near you. So for now on, call me Jack.”  
I have no clue what to say, so I merely say “thank you” before drifting off in disbelief. 

After that day, my whole life changed. It was the day the old me died, and a new me emerged from the ashes.  
I knew there was something strange about him… and I don’t know if it’s good or bad yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson Overland Frost is a banshee - the ones that help those suffering pass away. Two nights ago, I saw him take another’s life. Apparently, I wasn’t supposed to be watching, and it can very well cost me my life.

“You shouldn’t have followed me,” Jack said as he expertly balanced two tea cups and a kettle on a tray. None of it clinked together, it was as if they weren’t moving at all.

_Arms snaked their way around my waist, making me gasp and try to shove myself away. But crystal blue eyes met mine, our foreheads touching before everything went silent._

_I should have freaked out, but my limbs slowly relaxed against Jack as he took off in the air before a gray smoke engulfed us._

I felt as if I was still in that languid state as he set the tray on the small mahogany table between our two red silk chairs. This time there was a sound, a very very soft thud I would’ve missed if I hadn’t strained my ears to hear.

“I should’ve stayed away from you!” Jack’s voice rose as he spun on the back of his heals, grasping his snow-white hair and tugging harshly. “Why’d you have to be so god-damn curious all the time??” Throwing his hands at his sides, he turned and faced me again, allowing me to see the pure misery he was in.

He wasn’t mad at me, no matter what he said. He was mad at _himself_.

“Do you have any idea how serious this is?!”

Seeing as he waited for my response, I try to shake my head, but found it difficult.

Jack seemed to calm a bit at the failed action as he let out a deep sigh and collapsed in his chair, limps all spread out in defeat.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you… you just… you-” he sighed again, slowly sitting up-right. “The hot chocolate put you to sleep yesterday, so… let’s try tea. Being… being marked does weird things to you,” a frown darkened his features before he got up, being far too antsy to stay in one place. “You don’t even remember coming here last night, do you?”

Wait - I was here, last night? But - didn’t I just get here?

Seeing my growing confusion, Jack reached forward and handed me one of the steaming warm tea cups. It smelled like lavender, peppermint and… some other godly smell I couldn’t put a name to. “Drink, it’ll help you move again, and maybe it’ll help your memory too.”

Understanding, I pull the cup to my lips, finding it difficult and swallowing. Instantly my forest green eyes widen as a burning yet soothing sensation streams through me. I move the cup away from my lips and blink, realizing just how easy it was to move now.

“Ookayyy, not that I don’t find this fascinating but can you tell me what the hell is wrong with me?”

Nodding Jack went to the fireplace, picking up a log for the fire. "Like I said… I’m a banshee. An ice banshee - but that’s besides the point. Our job is to assist nature’s flow, helping the people along who are only alive because of modern medicine.”

“But why?” I ask, taking another sip. Why was this stuff addicting? “Medicine is made to help cure diseases! It’s supposed to help people live.”

Jack merely shook his head, staring reflectively in the fire. “It doesn’t help everyone. For most people, the medicine only makes them suffer more. We help the ones who have exceeded their time pass on. I hate it - I really do,” he said as he clenched his fist against the fireplace brick. “But… everything comes with a price,” he grumbled, pushing off the brick and making his way to the window, watching as frigid rain pounded against the dark window. “We can help people move on, but… If anyone sees us in our form, like you… We have to take people before their time too… ” slowly he turned, once more looking ancient. “That mark drains your life force away, making you weak, making you sick. Think of it… like a snake’s poison. It’s venom makes you weaker until your body gives out, leaving you completely defenseless. Meaning… you can’t run away from… predators.” Jack once again bite his bottom lip, as if contemplating something. I was glad for the pause though. It gave me some time to slowly let all of this sink in and accept it. What was the point of denying it when I saw the truth for myself? Sure the whole “dying” thing sucked but everyone dies at some point.

Eventually Jack came up to me, hesitantly ghosting his fingers over the mark on my neck.

“The tea is mixed with a special ingredient that only grows in enchanted forests like this one. It keeps you energized and allows the mark to drain the energy boost instead of your energy and life. But you can only drink one cup a day - it’s highly addictive and too much will make your heart beat too fast.”

I glance at the tea and gulp. I wanted more of it, I was already addicted and all I had was one cup. This… was some strong stuff.

“If you don’t drink it once a day, your energy will be drained from you for the first six hours, then your memory will start to go foggy after twelve, you’ll start to get sick and delirious after twenty, and after twenty four hours… you won’t be able to move.”

That made my blood go cold. When I first woke up, I could hardly move… “Was… I out for almost a whole day?”

Jack nodded as he sat back down. “I didn’t want you to choke. I’ve… never marked someone before… I had to call my friend. He’ll actually be here soon, if you don’t mind the company. I-I can always make him stay in the other room of course-!” He was quick to add, realizing a new person might make me uncomfortable. However, it only made me slightly intrigued.

“I don’t mind meeting him,” I admitted. “But can I call my dad first? I don’t want him to worry.”

Jack’s face immediately failed though as he pulled his legs to his chest and stared at the fire. A deep dreaded pit started to form and I opened my mouth-

“I’m afraid that will be difficult,” a new voice said, making both me and Jack turn to the doorway of what I’m assuming is a private library, seeing a rather large looking man with a long white beard and satin red clothes mixed with white fur hemming the edges. He reminded me a lot of Santa Claus, but I could see the devious glint in his eyes underneath the warming and welcoming gaze.

Jack got to his bare feet instantly and went to hug him. Jack was always slightly taller than me, but when he was next to this man, it made him look like an eighth grader - it was kind of scary.

“Thank you for coming North,” Jack said as he pulled away, glancing over at me. “I really messed up.” The large man merely ruffled his hair as he too looked at me, though smiled warmly. “Do not worry, we can fix this. He just needs training is all.”

“Training?” I raise an eyebrow, drinking more tea. “What about my dad??”

Jack’s smile once again fell, so North talked for him. “Using a phone will draw creatures to you, they have lots hidden with humans in secret. Marked ones like you are hunted for sport, fun, and dominance. Some even eat you but they’re the low level ones. I’ll teach you to defend yourself.”

Surprisingly, this didn’t shock me. If there was one, there had to be more.

“I was in fencing for six years,” I admitted. North looked impressed, nodding almost in admiration. “Then when you finish your tea I’ll test your skills~”

“I… haven’t practiced in a long time,” I murmur in embarrassment, biting my bottom lip before taking a sip of my tea. “Where are we, by the way?”

“My house,” Jack said, going over and sitting down again, though this time, he looked a bit more comfortable. “Banshees live a long time… I had this built about a hundred years ago,” he said, looking proud. “I don’t like big houses but… I let others live in here like a hotel of some sort. They’re all nice, so you don’t have to worry. Most are only here at night.”

“Really?” I knew Jack was nice, but, not this nice. “How old are you then?”

“A hundred and nineteen,” he smiled, though blushed afterwards. “I… I’m old.”

I couldn’t help the soft chuckle that left my lips. “Hey, at least you weren’t around since the pharaohs. I would’ve been concerned.”

“Why? Too old for you?” He asked, sounding more like himself now. I couldn’t help but take comfort in this. Jack being worried for my life was really bringing me down, making me feel a little scared. Like this though, it almost felt normal.

“Yeah you know, I don’t want to tell my dad I’ve been hanging out with someone who helped build the pyramids-”

“I found swords!” North interrupted. I jumped slightly, not even noticing that he left. The swords he carried though were nicely crafted from what I could tell. They were far different from the swords I was used to, but they’d still work.

“Okay, so after I learn how to fend for myself, I can talk to my dad again, right?” I ask, feeling like they were omitting information. The way Jack looked away from me only confirmed my suspicions.

“Think about it Hiccup. If they knew who your father is, they’d use him against you. Do you want him to be in danger?”

I merely roll my eyes. “Come on guys, that’s the oldest trick in the book! They’ll know he’s my father once he puts out “Missing Child” posters all over the place, giving out his name and number everywhere.”

That got them. North and Jack both looked at each other, unable to come up with something else to say.

“Good point,” North finally admitted. “When do you think your dad will report you?”

“If it’s been a day, he’ll report me as soon as twenty four hours is up.”

“Anddd it’s been twenty one hours,” Jack groaned. “It takes two hours to get into town so… I guess I’ll take you-”

“Phone booth!” The larger man suddenly suggested. “Take him to a phone booth a few miles off, anyone tracking will have harder time finding him.”

Nodding in agreement, I drank the rest of the tea and placed it on the table, getting to my feet. At first I felt the world shift around me and I almost collapsed, but I forced myself to stay upright.

“I’ll stay here, get practice room ready. You two go, be back before thirty minutes.”

I look over at Jack who walks up to me, hesitantly resting a hand on my shoulder. “Okay uh… this’ll make you nauseous but… hold onto me, and don’t let go no matter what.”

Before I can even ask what would happen if I didn’t, Jack’s arms were around me and the smoke from the other night surrounded us. However, now that I’m not half conscious, I notice it isn’t smoke but a flurry of snow! Jack did say he was an ice banshee.

The world started to spin though, and I couldn’t help myself as I held onto him, trying to regain some ground. It was like stepping inside a twister and not having anything to anchor my body down. But the tighter I held onto Jack, the less nauseous I was.

“Hey… you alright?” Jack’s voice whispers into my ear. I have no clue how much time has passed, but his hands are running up and down my back in a soothing manner.

I didn’t even feel him let go.

“O-oh… yeah I… I’m just-” I unwrap myself from him only to stumble sideways, holding my stomach as I nearly lose the tea I just drank. “Just letting my stomach settle.”

Jack gave me an apologetic smile before going to the phone booth and opening the door. It was old fashion, red with little square glass windows on three of the sides.

“You gotta make sure he doesn’t start looking for you. He’ll be the prime target-”

“Yeah yeah I know,” I simply wave, making my way into the booth. “And don’t worry, I’ll keep it short.”

Jack didn’t say anything as he closed the door behind me, letting me have my privacy and standing guard. I didn’t know how nervous I was until now.

What was I going to tell my father? He wouldn’t believe the truth - he’d think I was high or drunk.

Dialing the number, I started to think harder and harder. My father was hardly home, maybe I could try to slide something under him - something he probably wouldn’t remember…

“Hello?” My father’s worried voice rang, making me feel incredibly guilty.

“H-hey dad,” I reply nervously, losing my confidence.

“HICCUP?!” Stoick gasped as I heard something break. He probably knocked over a glass in his excitement. “Where are you?! Why aren’t you home?! Do you know how worried I’ve been??”

“Ohh… did you forget about the film festival again?” I asked, trying my best to sound earnest. “I’ve been telling you the past week!” It wasn’t too big of a lie, it was next week but what difference did it make?

“Huh? That started today?” He asked, surprised.

“Yeah, it’s going on for two weeks this time, remember? New schools, new categories and equipment - I’m so excited to try our new jib out dad! It actually works!”

My father was silent for a few moments, trying to process what I was saying. I closed my eyes and gripped the phone tightly.

If he didn’t believe me, I don’t know what I’d do.

“Well, I’m glad you’re excited. But next time call me when you leave, okay? And call me like, every other day - or whenever you can.”

I let out a huge sigh of relief, pulling the receiver away so he wouldn’t hear it. “Yeah - yeah I will. I gotta go though, we’re having our first meeting - love you - bye!” I quickly hung up.

That was so hard, but it was for his own good…

I’d find a way to stay with him, I had to.

Turning, I smiled, but Jack wasn’t outside the booth anymore. He did stay to keep watch, he probably got bored and started walking around.

Exiting the booth, I gaze around the empty sidewalk and street, but he’s nowhere in sight.

“Jack?” I called out, only to realize how stupid that was of me. I should probably find a weapon…

Turning on the balls of my feet, I jump back, seeing a large built man standing right in front of the phone booth with long flowing blond hair and a braided beard. He treated himself well, his clothes were expensive and there wasn’t one strand of hair out of place. It was rather… creepy.

The fact that I hadn’t heard or seen him before now only made me shrink back in more fear..

“Uhmm… I’ve gotta go soo-” I tried to turn and walk away, but the man made a grab for me. Before he could though, he was knocked back by a chilly wind that brought snow, making me gasp and pull my hands to my arms.

I couldn’t see anything but I still tried to crawl away. I wasn’t able to get far before arms grabbed me, and I kicked and punched.

“Ouch - Hiccup - It’s me stop!” Hearing Jack, I stopped and immediately grabbed him, feeling the nausea rushing back all at once. When I became aware of my surroundings, Jack was once again running fingers up and down my back.

“-we have to put a protection spell or something on the mansion, _please_!”

North was silent for a moment before sighing. “I’ll talk to Ombric about it. But if it is… _him_ , it’s… going to be difficult.”

“I know,” Jack seethed. “But I’m not losing him, I’m not losing you Hiccup…”

I wasn’t sure what to say. Why did Jack care about me so much? Was it because he felt guilty for doing this to me? We’ve been friends for years, and sure, I might have a crush on him - can you blame me? - but it still didn’t make any sense to me.

“So… who are you guys talking about?” I asked, but even North stayed silent this time.

“Some things are better left unsaid,” he said as he left.

Jack slowly pulled himself away from me, giving me a sad smile. “You’ll be fine… how about you show me your fencing moves while he’s gone?”

I’d let them drop the subject for now, but I wasn’t going to them hide things from me.

“I don’t think it’s fair, you know, I’m pretty good at fencing and all,” I smirk teasingly, watching the thrill of a challenge lift Jack’s spirits.

“Oh we’ll see, _fishbone_ ~”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for such nice comments ^ ^ They really mean a lot to me thank you~! You have no idea.


End file.
